


ain't gotta go to work

by lizabean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, M/M, i have watched reverser a total of 9 times sos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizabean/pseuds/lizabean
Summary: Marc's just been hired at the newest animation company to open up in Paris. He thinks he's the most awkward person in existence, but clearly he hasn't met any of the employees at this actual trash generator.





	ain't gotta go to work

**Author's Note:**

> HI SISTERSH
> 
> technically I didnt jump on the bandwagon bc I first discovered the ship upon ranting abt it on Instagram so there ya go
> 
> hennyways marc is my problematic fave minus the problematic because this boy ain't nothing but a solution if ya know what I mean *wink wonk*

_Okay dude, it’s your first day at the company, right? Don't ruin it, ya klutz._

 

He then proceeded to fall on his face twice in one round. Marvelous, am I right?

 

Luckily, he spotted another idiot from his peripheral vision who actually seemed to be late to class based on the schedule that fell in front of his feet. Er, face.

 

“Oh god I am so sorrwAUUUGGH,” she responded almost immediately after the paper fell in front of his face. Quite the reflexes, he presumed.

 

“There’s no need to apologize, whoever you are.” He got up and handed her the paper, barely noticing the name Adrien Agreste at the top. Oh, that one famous model guy, eh? Maybe she was giving him his schedule?

 

“Oh are you sure gIVE ME THAT! Heh. GOTTA GO SORRY BYEE!” And she was off like a track runner. Okay, wow. Aside from the fact that she was louder than half the school, she _really_ reminded him of himself.

 

 _Alright, let’s try this fuckery again_ , he affirmed himself, getting in almost four steps before almost falling over again. _Hey, that’s progress. Nice._

 

It really was a good thing the floors were made of carpet or else he’d be face deep into a concussion. Not that it censored out much of the concrete floor. His head did hurt quite a bit, so he decided to stop by the break room and get some water.

 

Right as some dude with bright red hair ran into him.

 

Seriously, who or whatever was causing this Monday to go to ultra shit was gonna get it. He already had his coffee, so what was the problem?

 

“Sorry man, I'm really tired,” the redhead said apologetically.

 

“Oh, no, you’re fine.”

 

“I literally bumped into you. I think not.”

 

“Are you arguing with me on whether or not you deserve to be forgiven for what was an accident?”

 

“Yes,” he sighed. “Sorry, I have self esteem… defects.”

 

“Ah, okay.”

 

“Wanna be friends?” Marc subconsciously gave him an incredulous look. This guy was… interesting, to say the least. Should he say yes? Might as well make this year a bit interesting. Animation could be tedious, and that was literally what he’d been hired for.

 

“Yeah, sure. Weirdo.” He winced. Oh no. “I was just joking. I myself am a weirdo,” he quickly explained.

 

“Dude. You’re good. Stop apologizing.”

 

“What a _good point,_ ” he responded, staring right into the eyes of _Nathanael_ as he’d just put into his phone for all of two seconds before he felt a cold sweat due to their eyes meeting.

 

“Uh, yeah see ya later then?” He rhetorically asked before leaving and not looking back.

 

_Your bi is showing, dumbass._

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was short lmao but I was trying to get out my ideas and thots ya know 
> 
> so y e a h
> 
> In all honesty i hope this ship blows the fuck up lmao
> 
> take a shot everytime liza says LMAO and SO YEAH


End file.
